chuckbarrisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Newlywed Game (2009)
This is chronicling the 2000-10s revival of The Newlywed Game. Gameplay The GSN version with new host Carnie Wilson and sponsored by eHarmony.com was exactly the same as the classic format except three couples played the game, and a new bonus game was added featuring couples from the previous versions now dubbed "Goldyweds". Other differences were that the wives predicted first, and the husbands predicted second. The final question of the game was dubbed the eHarmony.com Compatibility Dimension Question; it wasn't played on shows where the couples that day met through eHarmony.com. Each round had three questions with the round one questions worth 5 points, the first two round two questions are worth 10 points, and the final question is worth 20 points, for maximum total of 55 points (achieved on a few occasions). The couple with the most points won the game, a second honeymoon, and the right to play the bonus round. The losing couples won consolation prizes. In the bonus round, the winning "Newlyweds" faced-off against the "Goldyweds". To start, the wives were asked five questions during the final commercial break. When the break was done, the husbands were asked those same questions while standing in front of the stage with their wives sitting in chairs in back with cards on their laps. Each question is worth an increasing point value starting with 1 and ending with 5. The couple with the most points won a bonus prize. If there's a tie at the end of the main game and/or bonus round, the classic Newlywed Game tie-breaker came into effect. Second Season Changes Though most of the format remained the same, there were a few changes to the show: *The Goldywed Game bonus round was eliminated. However, there are shows in which the Goldyweds played the game themselves for a second honeymoon of their own. *Process went back to the way it was (husbands predicted first, and wives went second). *The eHarmony Compatibility Dimension Question was no longer the last question of the game; plus, its score was the same as the first two questions of the 2nd round. The sponsor was dropped after season two. *The real final question was a two-part question where each match is worth 15 points; so there will be a possibility of adding 30 points to any couple's score. During the sixth season, the classic bonus question format was revived. *With those changes, the new maximum total score is 75 points (later 70). *"Celebrity" couples play on occasion, with the winning team's charity winning $10,000. *Carnie Wilson left the show after the third season and was replaced by comedienne & The View co-hostess Sherri Shepherd. Trivia At the time, former host Carnie Wilson starred in her very own short-lived, six-episode-only reality show that aired on the same network as this version called Carnie Wilson: Unstapled in 2010. In addition, original host Bob Eubanks made an appearance in one episode of the show. Reruns of the Shepherd version can also be seen on Bounce TV. Earlier Attempt Before the Wilson/Shepherd revival in 2009. In 2008, according to The Hollywood ReporterKim Coles, Judy Gold on hosting duty | Hollywood Reporterthe network taped comediennes Kim Coles (who previously hosted Pay it Off for BET) and Judy Gold respectively to host reboots of this show along with its sister show The Dating Game. They would've incorporated modern elements like online dating sites. In addition, Michael Davies would have executive-produced both shows through his overall deals at Sony Pictures Television. However, this never came to fruition. See Also The Newlywed Game The Newlywed Game (1977) The Newlywed Game (1984) The Newlywed Game (1985) The Newlywed Game (1996) Music Lewis Flynn Reference Link Official Site of GSN's Newlywed Game Category:Shows Category:The Newlywed Game